La noche en que Harry Potter sobrevivió
by Venetrix
Summary: Medio elenco de Harry Potter acudió al lugar de los hechos, pero nadie curó a Harry ni le cambió el pañal. Parodia de lo que pasó en la noche en que lord Voldemort desapareció.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, así como el mundo potteriano, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Capítulo reeditado. He cambiado los guiones, algún que otro error que tenía y he añadido un pequeño detalle que me aconsejaron en un review; concretamente la idea fue de "La viuda de Fred". No sé cómo se me pudo pasar semajente cosa.

Para los que no entiendan la palabra pupa, es herida; en España los niños usan mucho pupa para decir herida.

Es una parodia. Esta idea surgió hablando con una amiga en plan coña, pues en la película de las reliquias de la muerte se ve que tras la muerte de los Potter, dos personas estuvieron merodeando por allí. Se ve desde fuera de la casa a Peter Pettegrew y a Snape, que hizo caso omiso del pequeño bebé. Y en el libro se dice que esa misma noche Hagrid fue a recoger al bebé y Sirius también. Casi medio elenco del harryverso se dio lugar en el lugar del crimen solo instantes después… Lo cual a unas frikis como nosotras nos parecía cómico, todos van y nadie atiende al pobre Harry… Yo he inflado la historia un poco más; con más apariciones, pero bueno… es una parodia, claro está, tampoco está muy currada pues la hice en una tarde, en fin… ¡ahí la dejo!

* * *

><p>El gato está jugando con un ovillo de color lila en la alfombra de mi cuarto; juega de la misma forma que jugaría un gato… Claro, es un gato. Mis padres nunca le pusieron nombre, y yo cómo no sé hablar…, pues tampoco aporté nada. Por eso le dicen simplemente gato, pese a ser gata.<p>

—¡Mira cómo se ríe! —mi madre me alza en brazos y me hace musarañas para que continúe regalándole los oídos con mi portentosa risa infantil; realmente la tengo muy bonita, así que le sigo la corriente.

—Lily, acaba de comer, te va a echar todo el vómito encima —mi padre siempre piensa lo mejor de mí, vale que ya le había vomitado varias veces a lo largo del día, ¿pero qué iba a hacer? Solo soy un adorable y rollizo bebé, con remolino de pelo en la nuca incluido.

De repente escucho un ruido que proviene del exterior de mi casa del valle de Godric, parece que alguien que intenta entrar a hurtadillas ha tropezado con cualquier cosa y se ha caído.

Mi padre, valiente como solo él es, por algo había pertenecido a la casa de Gryffindor, se acerca a la ventana de mi encantador dormitorio de bebé de un año y retira las cortinas llenas de leoncitos hacia un lado, para poder ver mejor. Hasta yo podría observar lo que pasaba en el exterior desde mi cunita; estaba deseando echarme en mi cunita…

—¡Es él! ¿Pero cómo lo ha sabido?

—Ha sido la rata, James. Ya sabía yo que el gordo asqueroso ese no era de fiar, ¡quiere matar a Harry!

¡Ay mi madre! ¡Me van a matar! Con lo pequeño que soy, si apenas doy ruido… ¿Quién es el loco que quiere matar a un bebé de un año? Giro mi cabecita para mirar por la ventana y veo que en la entrada hay un hombre blanco como la cera, con túnica de un protocolario negro y un palito en la mano. Se está levantando y quitando el polvo de su atuendo. ¿Qué es lo que hace? Está sacando un espejo de su bolsillo, se mira…, seguramente querrá comprobar que no tiene ningún arañazo, pobretillo, menudo golpe se ha debido pegar…

—Lily, pon a Harry a salvo; si yo caigo… no sé, sacrifícate para que algún extraño y antiguo hechizo le de protección.

—¿Qué dices, James?

—Pues eso, quizá si tú te sacrificas, se cree alguna magia que ninguno podemos entender pero que existe…

—Una pregunta —le interrumpe mi mamá pensativa—. Algo no encaja. Tú vas a bajar y batirte en duelo, seguramente pierdas y te mate; no, no James, no pongas esa cara… Bien sabes que el señor de las Tinieblas es el puto amo de los _avada kedavra_, no es que tú no seas un brillante mago. Pero si tú te sacrificas para salvarnos, a Harry y a mí, se supone que yo disfrutaría de esa antigua magia protectora…

No he entendido nada, pero solo quiero que me metan en mi cunita y echen al tío ese del patio. Vuelvo a mirar por encima del hombro de mi madre, y atónito, me doy cuenta de que el hombre de cera blanca se está pasando hilo dental.

—Sí, puede ser, tiene su lógica… —mi padre no para de pasarse la mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo; es un gesto que intento imitar a veces para que se sientan orgullosos de mí—. De todas formas pon a Harry en un sitio seguro, donde él nunca jamás vaya a buscarlo.

Mi madre me abraza con fuerza y mira de un lado a otro de la habitación, pensativa. Entonces me mete en mi cunita; total, si un tío extraño con ganas de asesinar a un bebé entrara en casa, ¿acaso iría primero al cuarto de dicho bebé y lo intentaría matar en su cunita? ¡Mamá, dónde tienes la cabeza! Siento miedo, no entiendo por qué no huyen conmigo… ¿por qué me meten en una cuna? ¿Acaso tiene encantamientos protectores?

—Bien pensado cariño, aquí jamás lo encontrará.

Buena reflexión papá. ¿Acaso soy yo el único que se da cuenta de las cosas? Debería haberme replanteado mis prioridades primero, no sé por qué preferí aprender a "desaparecer" tras mis manos antes que hablar… Ahora podría comentarles mis dudas sobre el escondite que han buscado para mí. Aunque el "desaparecerme" me hacía muy feliz… Es cierto, me hacía muy feliz. Todos parecían tan asombrados con mis poderes…

—Te quiero, mucho ¿lo sabes verdad? Sé fuerte, Harry te quiere, yo te quiero.

—Qué bonito eso que dices, Lily.

—Creo que va a ser mi frase de esta noche.

—De un gusto exquisito.

—Cariño, baja, no lo hagas esperar… Te quiero.

Sigo observando por la ventana, cuando mis padres se ponen cariñosones me da vergüenza estar entre ellos; así que opto por mirar al señor de las Tinieblas, no parece tener mucha prisa por entrar. Veo cómo se limpia los zapatos en el escalón de la entrada, desde luego, es bastante pulcro. Ahora está tocando a la puerta con unos golpecitos secos, qué mano tan blanca tiene… ¡Ahhhh, pero si quiere matarme! Asqueroso asesino de niños, ¡vete de mi casa! ¿Qué es ese olor? Puff es la papilla esa, me he vuelto a cagar encima. También debí aprender a controlar tales necesidades fisiológicas. Me van a matar y estoy de mierda hasta las orejas…

—Lily, siempre te querré.

Ahora se besan. Han sido meses y meses y meses en los que he deseado que me hagan un hermanito, pero ¿tenían que decidir justamente este momento? Miro a través de la ventana, el señor blanco sigue tocando a la puerta pero ahora son golpes más fuertes y seguidos, seguro se está empezando a enfadar. Mi padre manosea a mi madre, ella se está desabrochando la camisa… ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Pum! La puerta ha explotado, veo que el señor de blanco la señala con el palito ese.

—¡Ya está aquí!

—Debo irme, protege a nuestra bolilla de carne.

—Tranquilo James, gato está bien, míralo como juega…

—Me refiero a Harry, querida. Te amo.

—¡Oh James, te quiero, maldita sea!

Mi padre le da un último beso y se marcha. Veo como su túnica le ondea con dramatismo justo cuando se da la vuelta y se marcha… Nunca más lo volveré a ver, por lo que he escuchado, ese señor tenebroso es el puto amo con los _avada kedavra_… De repente escucho pasos apresurados hacia mi cuarto; vuelve a entrar mi padre, se acerca a mi cuna y me estampa un beso en la frente. Menos mal que a última hora se ha acordado de decirme adiós.

—Harry James Potter, ¡vive!

Y se marcha. Acabo de descubrir que mi segundo nombres es James. Me hubiera gustado ser Harry Lily Potter, pero claro, se verá mal… Escucho pisadas que proceden de abajo, de repente se escucha el golpe de un jarrón en el suelo, sin duda, ha debido romperse en mil pedazos. Mi madre emite un gritito de susto y se lleva las manos a la boca, justo después saca su palito del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Perdona señor Potter, era un jarrón muy bonito, ha sido sin querer.

Esa voz cruel, malvada y seseante debe ser del señor de cera blanca. Ha debido romper algún jarrón, ya se le veía algo torpe. De repente escucho un sonido que parece de un animal, casi como un silbido, agudo… No entiendo nada, al rato una risa vergonzosa.

—Perdona de nuevo, a veces olvido que soy el único parselparlante.

—¿Qué estaba diciendo el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

—¿Quién no debe ser nombrado?

Otra vez esa voz cargada de crueldad, ¡oh sí! Crueldad.

—Tú.

—¿A quién no debo nombrar?

—¡A ti!

Por el tono de voz de mi padre presiento que está algo enfadado, sin duda debe ser por tal malentendido.

—¿Yo no me debo nombrar?

—¡No!

—¿A quién no debo nombrar entonces? ¡No me mires con esa cara Potter! No sé de quién hablas…. ¡Ah, ya comprendo! Quieres jugar a "adivina quién".

—¡No! ¡No es eso! El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado eres tú.

—¿Por qué no debo ser nombrado?

—¡VOLDEMORT!

Acabo de recordar que ese es el nombre del señor de las Tinieblas, a veces lo he escuchado, aunque son pocos los que se atreven a decirlo. Yo tampoco lo haría, ¿cómo voy a pronunciar esa _r_ y esa_ t_ finales? Realmente es difícil, y que suene bien es otra cosa…

—¡Ese soy yo!

—¡Ya sé que eres tú! ¿Qué estabas diciendo en esa extraña lengua?

—Ah, eso… A ver que recuerde. ¡Ya, ya! —pone ahora voz de misterio, una voz que hiela—. _Os voy a matar._

—¡Pues haber empezado por ahí!

—Quizá tengas razón, pero no sé…, me parecía mal entrar en vuestra casa y soltar eso sin más, encima a estas altas horas de la noche… Debes pensar que no tengo educación ninguna.

—Si le comprendo, por el día hay demasiado ruido, demasiado bullicio y tanta luminosidad… ¿Quién podría asesinar así? Realmente es una locura.

—Sí, yo soy más tradicional. Me gusta más matar las noches de luna llena, y mejor si es en Halloween…

—Tu padre siempre igual —me dice mi madre, que también está escuchando con atención la conversación que se desarrollaba en el piso de abajo—. Tanto hablar ni leches, ¿por qué no se centra en deshacerse de él?

¿Y, tú, por qué no te centras en huir conmigo o esconderme en un lugar seguro? No sé…, el cajón de la cómoda, por ejemplo. ¡O cámbiame el pañal! Soy muy escrupuloso y siento ese pastoso y húmedo roce en mis nalgas. No quiero morir lleno de mierda.

—¿Y qué te ha traído por aquí, lord Voldemort?

—Pues mira, estaba yo un día con mis vasallos, digo, con mis mortífagos cuando uno me dijo que había escuchado una profecía… ¡No me mires así! ¿Piensas que soy de esos que le dan veracidad al arte de la adivinación? Por supuesto que no, yo siempre fui de números y lógica palpitante. Pero vamos, tampoco podía arriesgarme…, más vale asegurarse, por si acaso.

—Curioso, realmente curioso. ¿Qué decía esa profecía?

—Pues que nacería un niño a finales de julio con grandes poderes que me derrotaría. ¡Me derrotaría a mí, el mago más grande y malillo que jamás ha existido! Todo indica que ese niño es tu hijo, señor Potter.

—¿Mi hijo? ¿Mi Harry? Debe estar equivocado. No es que yo pretenda dejar a mi hijo como chapeta en cabra, pero hasta ahora no ha demostrado ningún talento mágico extraordinario. Le ruego recapacite en su determinación por eliminarlo.

¿Qué no he demostrado ningún talento mágico extraordinario? ¿Qué está diciendo ese falso de James Potter, que se hace llamar mi padre? ¿Acaso no era él el primer sorprendido cuando, asombrosamente, me desaparecía tras mis manos? ¿Acaso no era él el que no dejaba de preguntar con voz de bobo: _dónde está mi niño, dónde está Harry que no lo veo_? ¡Qué estúpido, si estaba delante de sus narices! Solo tenía que retirarme las manos de los ojos para volver a aparecerme; si eso no es talento…

—No; estoy seguro de que es él. Y ahora, debo matarte, a no ser que te quites de en medio por propia voluntad.

—¿Qué clase de marido y padre sería? Y lo que es más importante, ¿qué clase de Gryffindor sería si me comporto como un cobarde?

—Sabía que dirías algo así.

Golpes. Estruendos. Haces de luz. Gritos doloridos. Mi padre debe haber entrado en acción, seguramente esté luchando fieramente. Mamá, ¿por qué no mueves tu culo? ¡Sácame de aquí! Vaya, parece que me ha leído el pensamiento, se está arrodillando al lado de mi cunita y me mira a los ojos, ¡por Merlín, qué ojos tan verdes y bonitos! ¡Pero qué redondos y luminosos! Se podría escribir un libro cuya trama oculta fuera sobre esos ojos verdes esmeralda.

—Harry te queremos, mucho. Harry, mamá te quiere. Papá te quiere. Harry, sé cauto; sé fuerte.

Ahora comprendo por qué mamá dijo que sería su frase de la noche. Pues si tanto me quieres: ¡cógeme en brazos y llévame lejos, muy lejos! Maldita sea. ¡Vamos a morir! Mi papá se anda batiendo en duelo valientemente y nosotros aquí, parados, esperando a que el hombre cera suba las escaleras y nos mate, porque obviamente el escondite que mis papás han buscado para mí no va a funcionar.

—_¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

¡No! ¡Ha matado a mi papá! Noto el calor abrasador en mi mejilla, ¡soy un llorón y han matado a mi papá! No puedo evitar que las lágrimas resbalen por mis mofletes, miro a mi madre con intensidad y miedo. Sus ojos también están vidriosos. ¡Pero qué ojos más bonitos! ¡Mi papá ha muerto! Escucho pasos, el crujir de la escalera; alguien se acerca. ¡Es el hombre de cera!

—Lily… Potter, nuestra nueva celebridad.

—¿Qué?

El hombre de cera se han sonrojado, seguramente se deba a la incongruencia que ha dicho.

—Esto…, perdona. Me he confundido de diálogo y personaje, estas cosas pasan… Llevo un día realmente duro.

Mi madre, que está de espaldas a mí, parece mirarle fijamente. Parece, obviamente, no puedo asegurarlo pues solo veo su melena rojiza.

—¡No le harás nada!

—¿Otra Gryffindor, verdad? Pero qué pesados y petulantes sois…, todo sería más fácil si os echarais a un lado…

—¡Godriquista hasta la muerte! ¡Y madre, por encima de todo!

¡Gato! ¿Qué haces? Ha dejado su ovillo color lila a un lado y se ha interpuesto entre el hombre de cera y mi madre.

—¿El gato también es de Gryffindor?

El señor de cera parece extrañado por el heroico comportamiento de gato. Qué pena no haberle puesto un nombre, seguramente lo mate a él también.

—¡Da igual! _Avada kedavra_.

Gato cae al suelo, con los ojos completamente abiertos y la lengua ligeramente sacada de su cavidad. Pobre gato, mis lágrimas no cesan. Mi papá. Mi gato. Y estoy seguro que va a seguir mi madre. ¡Mamá! ¡No te sacrifiques! Gato ya ha muerto para salvarnos a nosotros, con eso debe bastar. El amor de gato nos salvará. Estoy seguro… Su amor, sin límites, el poder más grande que jamás ha existido, nos salvará.

—_¡Avada kedavra! ¡Pata de cabra, al suelo caerás y nunca jamás te moverás!_

El amor de gato no ha servido de nada. Veo cómo mi madre se retuerce en un grito ante el haz de luz verde y cae al suelo como segundos antes lo había hecho gato. Huelo a mierda, tengo los ojos rojos de llorar y mucho miedo. El hombre de cera se acerca, observándome, inspeccionándome con ojo crítico.

—¿Y tú, mocoso y cagón, eres el que va a destruir mi imperio del mal?

Y ríe. Ríe con una fuerza que me hace temblar, ríe llevándose las manos a la panza. No controla la intensidad con la que ríe, en algunos momentos parece que se va a atragantar, se le han escapado hasta algunos pedos malolientes… En fin, moriré con el olor a la mierda. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Deja de reírte!

Entonces recuerdo mi gran talento mágico, ese que dejaba boquiabiertos a todos los adultos que me decían tonterías para que me riera. Hago de tripas corazón, y me desaparezco. Noto mis dedos sobre mis ojos, y sé que estoy seguro. Eso nunca falla. Es infalible.

—No me lo puedo creer…

¡Pues claro que no, estúpido! ¿Cómo me vas a matar si no me ves, eh? ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, hombre de cera? Hoy eché siesta, así que puedo aguantar mucho en esta posición. Me siento mucho más seguro; disfruto con su consternación. Lo único que no entiendo es por qué ríe de esa forma tan maquiavélica, hace que mi sangre se hiele. No lo comprendo.

—¿Este es tu gran talento mágico? ¿Este es el mocoso que será mi derrota? ¡Niño tonto! Yo a tu edad ahorcaba conejos.

Su risa me produce temblores; mis dedos empiezan a moverse. ¿Qué poderes ocultos tiene? ¿Cómo es capaz de verme, si eso nunca había fallado? ¡No entiendo nada! Mis lágrimas siguen resbalando, temeroso por mi futuro. Era mi último recurso. Ese mago es realmente poderoso. Finalmente su atronadora carcajada parece aminorar.

—Será más fácil de lo que pensaba. ¡_Avada kedavra_!

Otra vez ese haz de luz verde, pero ahora con mucha más intensidad; se dirige a mí. No puedo ver nada más, solo luz verde. ¡Ah, maldito dolor! ¿Esto es lo que se siente cuando uno se muere? ¡Quema, quema! Me quema la cabeza, ¡me duele! No quería hacerlo, pero lloro. Lloro con una fuerza asombrosa. Un momento, si estoy llorando no puedo estar muerto, ¿o sí? Si siento dolor no puedo estar muerto; _ergo sum_, debo vivir.

La luz ha desaparecido, veo una nube de humo negro y espeso. El señor de cera ha desaparecido. ¿Dónde habrá ido? ¿Qué es esa nube tan espesa? Casi podría cogerla… La nube se va evaporando y sale por la ventana, y me deja allí. Veo el cadáver de gato en el suelo, con su lengüecilla fuera; veo a mi madre tirada, con su gran melena rojiza tapándole el rostro. ¡Y no deja de escocerme y dolerme!

Me llevo la mano a la frente, ahí hay algo, estoy seguro. Siento como algo que sobresale, como algo con carne, me miro la mano y tengo manchas de sangre. Debo tener una herida del copón. La cabeza me arde, me arde muchísimo; no creo poder soportarlo. ¡Lloro y grito! ¡Lloro y los mocos me salen de la nariz y llegan hasta mi boca! Lloro por ese maldito dolor, ¡me duele la cabeza! ¿Nadie va a venir a por mí? Veo a mamá en el suelo y lloro con más fuerza. ¡Ay, que me los han matado! ¡Me los han matado!

Pasan los minutos y el silencio ha invadido mi casa; antes llena de ruido, vida y risas. El dolor en mi frente no ha cesado, pero lo voy sobrellevando mejor. Solo lloro en intervalos de cinco minutos. Y ahora, ¿qué haré? Con mis padres muertos y tan solito y desamparado. ¿Quién me cogerá en brazos mientras me hace pedorretas en la barriga? ¿Quién me dará de comer y aguantará mis rabietas? ¿Quién me limpiará y echará cremita en el culito? ¿Quién me abrigará en las noches que haga frío? ¿Quién me curará el corazón partido?

Escucho un ruido que proviene de fuera, dejo a un lado mis pensamientos lastimeros y llenos de victimismo; total, ya tendré muchos años por delante para desarrollarlos y perfeccionarlos. Me levanto con dificultad, ayudándome de los barrotes de mi cunita. Levanto la cabeza, que me duele terriblemente, y observo a través de la ventana a la persona que hay fuera. ¡No puede ser! Quería ayuda pero no deseo ver al asqueroso ese. Sé que por su culpa mis padres están muertos. No sé cómo confiaron en él, no sé por qué mi padrino tuvo esa brillante idea al final…

Se pasa las manos por su afilada nariz y escudriña la casa con ojos relampagueantes. Parece una rata. Yo sabía que no era de fiar. Claro que lo sabía. Cuando me quedaba a solas con él, me pellizcaba y me hacía llorar. Encima, cuando me desaparecía, no surgía efecto. ¡Qué magia debe tener! Igual que el hombre de cera, se lo debió enseñar él. ¿Cómo no caí en la cuenta entonces? Él seguía pellizcándome. Entonces lloraba y mis padres acudían en mi ayuda, pero nunca pillaban a la sucia rata haciéndome esas cosas. Mis padres pensaban que simplemente no me caía bien porque no estaba acostumbrado a verlo.

Me da asco. No deja de frotarse la nariz con las manos, como si oliera cosas que ningún otro ser humano pudiera oler. Ahora mira hacia mi ventana, que está iluminada por la luz de mi cuarto. ¡Que no entre, por favor! De repente gira la cabeza con brusquedad y para mi sorpresa lo veo convertirse en una rata. Lo pierdo de vista entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Ahora comprendo por qué se ha ido, veo una persona de pelo grasiento y túnica negra acercarse a la casa. Se encuentra con la puerta totalmente abierta, total, parece una invitación. ¿Por qué no entra todo el pueblo ya y ve el show de los Potter? Oigo los pasos precipitados del pelo grasiento en el piso de abajo, escucho como un golpe, a algo de carne. ¿Acaso le habrá pegado una patada al cuerpo inerte de mi pobre papá? Cierro los ojos y me prohíbo pensar cosas feas. Menuda noche estoy teniendo.

Escucho sus pasos cada vez con más claridad, veo su figura en el marco de la puerta. Lo observo. Un hombre pálido, con dos cortinas de pelo que le enmarcan su descompuesta cara, me mira. Le veo tembloroso, con la boca medio abierta y lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus oscuros ojos. No creo que vaya a matarme. Espero con todo mi potteriano corazón que se haya percatado del nauseabundo olor que inunda la habitación y le dé por limpiarme y cambiarme el pañal…

—Lily…

Pues no. Parece que no. El único ser vivo que queda tras esa matanza, o sea yo, ocupa el segundo plano. Ahora los muertos son más importantes. Se arrodilla ante el cadáver de mi madre sin prestarme ninguna atención ni hacerme ninguna carantoña y la agarra en brazos con un dramatismo patético. ¿Sabe, señor pelo grasiento, que me duele mucho la pupa de la frente? ¡Ya podría curarme, soy un bebé! Parece darle igual. Yo no existo.

Abraza a mi madre y llora sobre su hombro con un gran pesar; ni me mira, y eso que las lágrimas inundan mi rostro. No deja de llorar, parece que no sabe muy bien cómo se llora, pues no deja de emitir extraños sonidos. Finalmente la recuesta sobre el suelo y le retira el pelo de la cara, mi madre tiene los ojos totalmente abiertos, ¡pero qué preciosos son! Con un gesto de su mano, le cierra los párpados.

¿Qué está haciendo? De un tirón brusco se ha desgarrado la túnica, su pálido pecho ha quedado al descubierto. Mira al techo y cierra los ojos; abre la boca y grita, grita como si lo estuvieran torturando. Y se golpea con fuerza; puedo observar cómo le van saliendo moretones. Se tira de los pelos, se quita un zapato y se golpea con fuerza en la cabeza. Chilla y maldice. Vuelve a agarrar a mi madre y la abraza con mucha fuerza. Comienzo a llorar, quizá así se dé cuenta de mi existencia. Nada. Esas enormes cortinas de pelo deben amortiguar mis llantos. Me incomoda la escena; ya que no me va a curar, tal parece su intención, podría largarse y dejarme con mis muertos.

¡Si llora más fuerte que yo! ¡Menudos berridos! Ahora coge la varita, o palito de madera con poder extraordinario, e invoca un látigo con pinchos al final. Comienza a darse golpes sin emitir ni un gruñido de dolor. Observo, entre aterrorizado y curioso, cómo su túnica se va desgarrando por su espalda, ¡uf! Eso ha debido de doler. Veo claramente como en uno de los pinchos afilados del látigo sale un trozo de carne. Realmente, debe sentir una tortura por dentro.

¡Puaj, qué asco! Me ha salpicado unas gotas de sangre a mi cara…, tras meditar, pienso que deben darle más dramatismo a mi físico, con semejante pupa que debo tener en la frente y la cara salpicada por gotas de sangre… ¿Cómo van a seguir ignorándome? Por fin ha parado de auto-flagelarse. Le da un beso en la frente de mi mamá, se pone de pie y se va por donde ha entrado. ¡Sí, se va! ¡Asqueroso pelo grasiento! ¿Y yo? ¿Cómo me ha podido ignorar? ¿Por qué no me ha curado? No aguanto más este dolor. ¡No lo soporto!

No ha pasado ni diez minutos cuando vuelvo a escuchar sonidos en el piso de abajo. Parece que alguien está rebuscando entre los muebles. Escucho cajones abrirse, sillas caerse, cristales romperse. ¿Quién será? ¿Me va a ayudar? Comienzo a llorar, pese a que aún no han pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez; quiero que me escuche y venga en mi ayuda. Parece que funciona, escucho el sonido de unos pasos que suben por la escalera… y ese sonido metálico, ¿qué es?

De repente un hombre bajito, de túnica rasgada, pelo anaranjado y con un fuerte olor a tabaco y alcohol entra en mi habitación. Se quita el sombrero ante mi visión, a modo de saludo. Veo que lleva un gran saco en las espaldas, cargado de objetos que producen ruidos metálicos al chocar entre sí. Lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos, ya lo he visto antes… En una de las reuniones que hicieron mis papás, ¿cómo se llamaba? Mundungus Fletcher o algo así.

—Vaya Harry, ha sido una noche terrorífica.

Mi corazón se hincha de alegría al ver que comprende cómo me siento. Con uno de mis deditos le señalo la pupa que tanto me duele, con la intención de que me la cure.

—¡Oh, sí, sí! Desde luego eso debe doler, pequeño.

Se acerca más a mí y me mira a la cara, más bien a la pupa. ¡Me va a curar! Por fin alguien que me presta un poco de atención. Veo cómo entrecierra sus pequeños ojos y pone una mueca rara en la boca. Aspiro su nauseabundo olor a tabaco rancio.

—Qué forma más rara..., parece un rayo… ¡Y está en carne viva! No sé cómo has conseguido librarte, pero te recuperarás pequeño. No me mires con esos ojos de pena iguales que los de tu madre. ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!

Se retira de mí. Asqueroso. Se pone a rebuscar en los cajones de la cómoda. ¡Ah no! Deja ese mantita donde pueda verla sucio ladronzuelo… ¡No, no! Sácala de ese saco, ¡es mi mantita! ¡Mi mantita preferida! Otra vez empiezo a llorar sin respetar mi intervalo de los cinco minutos. Se está llevando todo, ¡todo! ¿Y cómo se atreve…?

Está registrando los bolsillos de mi difunta madre, ¡le ha arrancado su medallita! ¡Se la regaló mi papá! ¡Sucio y asqueroso ladrón! ¿Cómo pude pensar que me curarías y me cambiarías el pañal? ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡Noooooooooooo! ¡A gato no! No lo entiendo… ¿por qué se ha guardado el cadáver de gato en ese saco que parece no tener fondo? Mis berridos son atronadores.

—Puede ser útil pequeño. La sangre de gato se utiliza en algunas pociones de magia oscura… Y este aún está caliente.

¡Puto ladrón de mierda! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Qué dolor más espantoso me corroe las venas! ¡Qué alimaña es esa que parece un animal carroñero! No puedo evitar llorar y llorar, y llorar. De repente paro mis llantos. ¿He escuchado el alarido de un perro o lobo en la entrada de mi casa o es mi imaginación? Mundungus parece que también lo ha escuchado. Su cara se ha puesto blanca. El muy bellaco registra con rapidez el último cajón de la cómoda; con la prisa no se para a seleccionar los objetos de valor y lo vacía por completo en su saco sin fondo.

—Ya nos veremos Harry.

Y desaparece. Visto y no visto. Escucho las escaleras crujir y crujir, golpes por el pasillo, aullidos que me ponen los pelos de punta. ¿Qué ser es ese? Lleno de pelos grises, de hocico alargado… ¿Vendrá a curarme? ¡Qué tonto soy! Si parece un lobo en cuerpo de humano, ¿cómo me va a curar? Seguramente me quiera comer.

Lleva puesta una túnica, más bien lo que queda de una túnica. Está completamente rasgada y rota por casi todas sus partes, como si ese cuerpo hubiera crecido en poco tiempo. De su cuello cuelga una tarjeta identificativa. He dicho que no sé hablar, pero sí aprendí a leer. Entrecierro mis lilianos ojos para poder ver lo que hay escrito en ella:

_Miembro de honor de la Orden del Fénix_

_Remus John Lupin, "Lunático"_

Desde luego no lo habría reconocido a no ser por esa útil tarjeta. El hombre lobo coge la puerta de mi habitación y la arranca de un tirón. Comienzo a llorar. ¡No, no quiero que él me cure! No tiene tacto, me hará daño, lo sé. ¡Es muy bruto! Está rompiendo todos los muebles de mi encantador cuarto; ha destrozado mi cortina de leoncitos y la alfombra donde solía acostarse gato. Se está acercando, ¡qué colmillos tan grandes! ¡Esos ojos amarillos no parecen humanos!

Tengo miedo. De repente empieza a olfatear; por el hosco gesto de su cara, presiento que el dolor le desagrada. Le debe desagradar mucho porque comienza a aullar con mucha fuerza, ¡me voy a quedar sordo! Su nariz negra sigue olfateando, se ha acercado hasta mi pañal… No puedo evitar sonrojarme, he sido muy puerco. Parece que no soporta mi hedor, se lleva las manos a la cabeza y salta por la ventana, todos los cristales caen al suelo. Veo como desaparece calle arriba. Otra vez vuelvo a estar solo.

Casi he logrado adaptarme a la soledad cuando escucho unos sollozos llenos de amargura y tristeza desde el piso de abajo. Escucho un golpe fuerte y seco en el suelo. Y más sollozos.

—¡James muerto! ¡Los Potter muertos! ¡Las mejores personas que he conocido! ¡!

—¿QUIERE CALLARSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ? NO HAY QUIEN DUERMA EN ESTE BARRIO, YA NOS HEMOS ENTERADO QUE ESTÁN MUERTOS.

Reconozco la voz del vecino. Realmente debe estar molesto por tanto ajetreo, sé que madruga mucho para ir al trabajo. ¿Quién será la persona que hay en el piso de abajo? Apenas entiendo lo que dice, porque vocaliza muy mal. Sigo escuchando sus lamentos, parece no hacer caso del pobre vecino. Escucho pisadas muy fuertes, que hacen crujir los escalones de madera, y esos sollozos… ¿Acaso no puede controlarse un poco? Llegan a ser realmente cansinos.

Aterrorizado, veo como un hombre gigantesco, de gran barba negra, entra en mi habitación teniendo que agacharse para poder pasar por el marco de la puerta. Ve el cadáver de mi mamá y continúa llorando con mocarreras incluidas. Sus sollozos son muy fastidiosos para mis pobres oídos. Para hacerme notar, comienzo a llorar y me señalo la pupa; es que realmente me duele mucho…

—¡El bebé de los Potter! ¡Pobretillo, lo que ha tenido que pasar!

No he entendido apenas lo que dice porque, insisto, no vocaliza mucho a la hora de hablar. Secándose los mocos con el puño de la camisa, se acerca hasta mi cuna. Le echo las manitas. Eso siempre funciona, nadie se puede resistir. ¡Y ha funcionado! Es la primera vez en toda la noche que alguien me muestra atención y afecto.

—¡Pobre Harry! ¡Lily y James Potter muertos! ¡James y Lily Potter muertos! Su pequeño hijo vivo, dicen que ha derrotado al señor Tenebroso… ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la frente? ¡Qué pinta más horrible! ¡Lo que has debido de sufrir! ¡Y tú has hecho que el que no debe ser nombrado desaparezca!

Debe referirse al hombre de cera, desde luego. La verdad es que no sé cómo, pero fue visto y no visto, se había transformado en una nube espesa y negra. Lloro fuerte, solo parece haberse percatado de mi pupa… Pero, ¿acaso no debo emanar un fuerte olor a mierda? ¿Acaso el hombre lobo no salió corriendo y aullando a causa de mi olor? Claro, este hombre semi-gigante despide un olor parecido al mío. No debe ni ser consciente de ello; pero sería toda una alegría que me cambiara el pañal… Me coge en brazos y me abraza, siento como el pastel de mi pañal se mueve. ¡No quiero pensar en ello!

—Vamos pequeño, te tengo que llevar a un lugar seguro.

Abandonamos la habitación, veo por última vez el cuerpo de mi madre, que va desapareciendo en la lejanía. Bajamos las escaleras. En el salón todo está patas arriba. Veo el cadáver de mi papá tirado en el suelo, con las gafas torcidas. Un hilillo de sangre emana de su boca semi-abierta. Lloro, lloro con fuerzas. El semi-gigante me hace daño con su barba, pincha y no parece darse cuenta.

Salimos a la intemperie, hace frío, mucho frío. La quemazón de mi cicatriz parece notarlo aún más, ¡parece que la cabeza me va a estallar! De repente un ruido fuerte y atronador rompe el silencio de la noche. Veo una luz que se acerca desde el cielo, y apto seguido una gran moto negra aterriza en el suelo y la luz desaparece. Un joven hombre de ojos grises y pelo negro se baja de la moto. ¡Lo conozco! Es el novio de mi padre, mejor dicho, su mejor amigo.

El joven hombre mira a la casa y parece comprenderlo todo. Mira a al semi-gigante que me sostiene, y este comienza a llorar.

—Sirius, ha sido horrible. ¡He vistos sus cuerpos! James y Lily están muertos, pero su pequeño hijo ha sobrevivido. Dicen que el que no debe ser nombrado ha desaparecido…

La cara de Sirius se descompone, parece que esas palabras han confirmado todas sus sospechas. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, se tira de los pelos y le pega una patada a su apreciada moto.

—Hagrid, tienes que dármelo. Yo cuidaré de Harry, para eso soy su padrino…

—Dumbledore me ha dado órdenes de que lo lleve con su tía, ya sabes, la hermana de Lily.

—¡Soy su padrino! Yo cuidaré de él, cuando crezca le quitaré el nombre Harry y solamente será James Potter; James de nuevo. James y yo…

—¡Joven Black! ¿Qué cosas dices?

—Dámelo o te muerdo.

—¡No soy comestible! Mi carne es dura y sabe a trol. ¡Mira!

Veo como Hagrid se levanta el pantalón y le enseña su enorme pantorrilla a la que le falta el… ¡No puede ser! Nunca he visto una pantorrilla sin gemelo.

—Una vez intenté comerme, apenas tenía nada que llevarme a la boca. Realmente, mi carne no es buena.

—Me has convencido…, dime Hagrid, ¿acaso la tristeza y las lágrimas hacen que mi rostro parezca menos atractivo que de costumbre?

Genial. Francamente genial. ¿Por qué no me curáis la pupa de una puta vez? ¿Por qué no me cambiáis de pañal? Ni mis llantos os ablandan el corazón. Creí que el mejor amigo de mi difunto papá se portaría mejor conmigo, ¡a nadie le importo! ¿Cómo se ha llenado mi casa de tan ingratos visitantes justo cuando han asesinado a mis padres? ¿Por qué no vinieron unos minutos antes y así quizá se habría evitado tal tragedia? ¿Por qué mi casa parece un museo de visita libre?

—No, realmente te ves tan magnífico como siempre.

—¡Uf, qué alivio! Temí volverme feo como tú, se te ve realmente mal.

—¡Lily y James Potter muertos! ¡MUERTOS! ¡Las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida!

—¡Hagrid! Deja de gritar, más dolor siento yo pues se ha muerto el amor de mi vida…, digo mi mejor amigo, lo quería como a un hermano; eso, como a un hermano.

—Ellos viven en él.

Ambos me miraron. Y ya está. Simplemente me miraron. Ni me curaron como llevo rogando desde que mis padres fueron asesinados, ni me limpiaron ni me han dado nada de comer. Soy un niño que lleva muchas horas despierto, comienzo a sentir verdadera hambre.

—Tienes que dármelo, soy su padrino…

—¡No seas más cansino! Yo solo obedezco órdenes de Dumbledore, para eso lo amo con todo mi corazón.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada, nada. No puedo demorarme más, tengo que ponerlo a salvo. Un placer haberte visto.

—¡Está bien!

Mi padrino parece realmente enfadado. No deja de moverse de un lado a otro. Se posa la mano en la frente y se retira el pelo con brusquedad, me mira a mí (se la suda que tenga una pupa que me duele), vuelve a caminar y clava los ojos en su moto.

—Hagrid, usa mi moto. Llegarás más rápido. Ya no la voy a necesitar.

—Pero tu moto es todo para ti…

—¡No es nada si no puedo llevar a James como copiloto, con sus manos abrazando mi cintura! Yo ya no la necesito.

—Está bien, muchas gracias Sirius. ¿A dónde irás?

—Tengo que matar una rata.

Mi padrino se me acerca, me pasa una mano por la cabeza, me roza la herida por lo que comienzo a llorar con más fuerza, y se marcha entre la oscuridad. Hagrid sube en la moto y me coloca en su regazo… Me lleva por el cielo lejos de allí; pero aun nadie me ha curado la pupa ni me ha cambiado de pañal.

* * *

><p>Sed buenos y dejad un review.<p>

O os enviaré el pañal de Harry, ¡de esa misma noche!

Es una dulce amenaza.

¡REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

13


End file.
